My Father's Son
by Laurabeast
Summary: Wolverine and Storm get very close, and misunderstandings lead to compilations. I put in one new character, and he's their son.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Wolverine fic, so I hope you guys like it. I didn't receive any feedback of my last fic, and it's got me a bit blocked. So if you like it please tell me! Oh also it starts out a bit smutty, but I promise there is a story.**

No one really understood Wolverine, he was wild, an animal some said. Then he met Ororo Monroe, to the whole world she was in complete control, but he saw her, the same way she saw him. She was primal, and just as wild as him. They became friends quickly, best friends even, but everything changed when Jean and Scott got married.

Storm was in the garden drinking copious amounts of Wolverine's best whisky. She didn't regret not telling Scott how she felt, but that didn't make watching him married Jean any better. Wolverine was looking for her. She was the only one who wouldn't berate him for feeling like shit on Jean's big day. He knew she'd be in the garden, but he never expected her to be drunk.

"Didn't know ya had a thing for Jean too." He teased, he had suspected her feelings for Scott, but he'd never say anything to her. He respected the strength it took to keep that locked inside for even a moment.

"Logan... Why are you here?" She shook her head a small smile finding her lips, he was good at that, making something awful seem not so bad. He tossed his jacket aside.

"There's free hooch in there, and ya still took my best whiskey." He answered taking the bottle and slugging back a good portion.

"How do you do it?" She asked as he sat beside her, he cocked his brow at her, holding out the whiskey.

"Do what?" He asked, she took a swig and handed it back to him letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Watch the person you love marry someone else?" She mumbled against his arm, he had never seen her drunk before, much less out of self pity.

"Good whiskey, and good friends." He answered looking down at her, she shifted, looking up at him.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." She whispered, he leaned closer looking at her lips briefly.

"Me neither darlin." He whispered back, as if anything more would break the spell that held them. She licked her lips, leaning towards him, and Wolverine, being a bold man by nature, took that final leap, pressing his lips to hers.

She was so soft, she tasted like the sun, and a summer rain, and he couldn't get enough. He shifted pulling her into his lap, his rough stubble tickled her chin, while his hot velvet tongue tangled with hers. He he tasted, hot and primal, like nature it's self, and nothing had ever felt so right.

"Logan! We... We shouldn't." She managed when the fire of his lips moved to her neck, nipping and sucking at her tender flesh.

"Why not?" He asked, his rough hands finding the lace on her awful bridesmaid's dress.

"We both love someone else." She managed, her voice weak, and her hands slipping under his rumpled white button up shirt.

"So?" He asked, letting go of her just long enough to tear his shirt over his head.

"We're outside." She tried, not sure she wanted to stop him, while her hands trailed over the hard plains of his back. He was a smaller man, but he was nothing but raw power, and steel hard muscles.

"So?" He asked, tearing her dress open, she gasped, capturing his lips again. He forced himself to just feet, taking her with him. She dropped to her feet briefly, shearing her dress, and revealing only a lacey white thong and no bra beneath it.

He growled dipping his head to capture her rosey nipple in his mouth, walking her backwards. He grabbed her ass roughly picking her off the ground with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing his neck, biting his shoulder to keep from crying out his name.

"Logan!" She gasped as her back thudded against the rough bark of a tree.

"You like that darlin?" He growled, grinding the sizable buldge in his dress pants against her core.

"Please Logan!" She begged, he had never heard her sweet voice beg for anything, and it had him losing his damn mind.

"Tell me what you need darlin." He pushed, flicking his hot tongue over each of her perky little nipples.

"Logan, yes! I need you! I need you inside me!" She pleaded, her soft hand trailing down his front to cup his dick through his pants before unzipping them, he groaned, his knees nearly giving out as her sweet, soft hand wrapped around his cock.

"Hell ya darlin." He ground out pulling that scrap of lace aside while she put his cock exactly where she wanted it. She gasped as he drove into her, filling her so completely. His head fell back, and he let out a primal sound as she wrapped so tight around him. She was so wet for him, never in his considerably long life had he felt anything so good.

"Storm!" He groaned, moving back to taste her sweet lips, she wriggled against him, desperate for more friction. Hearing her name on his lips made her hungry for more. He took his cue thrusting into her hard, assuring himself that she was in the perfect position for him to hit her g-spot, and her clot with every thrust.

"Ah! Yes Logan right there!" She cried out, perhaps a bit louder then intended, but they were drown out by the sound of the festivities.

"That's it darlin, come for me!" The deep rumble of his voice sent a quiver of pleasure through her as he picked up the pace. The rough bark bit into her soft mocha skin, while he lavished every inch of her he could reach, thrust hard and fast.

"L-Logan!" She mewled as he worked her up towards the edge, it had been so long since she had let go with anyone. He marked her as his, claiming her sweet skin while she rode him into oblivion.

"Logan!" Her orgasmic scream was drown out by the clap of thunder rolling over them. The way her hot, wet pussy quivered around him in extacy pushed him over the edge.

"Ororo!" He name was more a growl falling from his lips as he came deep inside her. His legs gave out, and they tumbled into the soft grass. He was sure to land first with a soft thud, leaving her straddling him, cling to his chest.

He held tight to her, riding out the last desperate waves of pleasure that rolled through him like the sound of her thunder. She pulled her legs free before they could go numb, and he groaned, shifting to allow her to get up. He stood unsteadily, looking around for his shirt. Storm's sweet laughter trickled down like the first drops of rain that had appeared.

"What?" He asked, his voice rough, and satified looking over his shoulder at her, tucking himself back into his pants.

"I may have been a bit rough with you Logan." She told him trailing her fingers down the small trail of blood which now covered only soft pink scars.

"Trust me darlin, I like it rough." He told her wrapping his arm around her bare waist, pulling her to him for a rough, passionate kiss.

"Yes, what will I ware now that you've ruined my dress?" She asked leaning over to pick up the item in question. He leered, and her lace clad ass, wet from both their pleasure. He couldn't help it,he gently slapped her ass. She gasped, a devious smile playing across her features.

"Here." He said as she pulled on the now backless dress, he snagged his coat slipping it over her shoulders.

"Such a gentleman." She teased finding his sort for him, he took it shaking it clean before putting it back on.

"Logan, that..." She started, but before she could finish the thought Jean came rushing around the corner.

"Storm, thank God! It's starting to rain!" Jean exclaimed, Storm looked up feeling the light sprinkle of cool rain on her flushed skin, while Logan just glared in irritation. He could no more ask Storm what she had been about to say then she could tell him, hadn't Jean done enough to them tonight?

"So it is, I'll take care of it." She assured Jean, her eyes turning white, and the clouds parting. Wolverine was startled by his thoughts, a few hours ago Jean could do no wrong, but one taste of his sweet weather goddess and he was cured.

"Thank you, what would we do without you. Come on, I'm about to cut the cake." Jean insisted, they both went with her, not seeing any other option. Suddenly the party didn't seem so bad anyhow, but Storm blushed.

"Alright, but I really would like to change after. No offencet to you, but this dress is a bit... Constricting." Storm told her, Logan snorted, unable to stop himself.

"Don't laugh, you should try squeezing into one of those. They're even harder to get out of." Jean sighed, Logan smirked cocking his brow suggestively at Storm.

"I wouldn't say that, but it would be nice to change." She blushed furiously, suddenly very glad she had darker skin. She made her escape the second she had a chance, changing out of her ruined dress.

Neither of them knew what they had, all Logan knew was that he had been so blinded by Jean that he hadn't realised how beautiful Storm was. She was his other half, he was animal, and she was a force of nature.

The next day she woke up to a soft knock on her door, she knew it wasn't Logan, he wouldn't have knocked, so she pulled on her robe.

"Good morning you two." She said, her smile a bit less fake then it had ever been when she saw Jean and Scott. She was pleased to realise that for the first time she didn't ache when she saw Scott, Logan had saved her from that pain without even knowing.

"We were just about to head out, but we wanted to say goodbye to you before we left. You're... Storm is... Is that a hickey?" Jean asked looking at the trail of marks up her collar bone to the hollow of her neck that Wolverine had left.

"What?!" She gasped looking over at the mirror, and cursing inwardly.

"Oh my God it is! Good for you, who was it!?" Jean asked excitedly, Storm groaned, she didn't want to have this conversation yet, she wanted to know what she had before she told the world, because telling Jean meant telling the whole school.

"No one Jean, honestly, go on your honeymoon, have fun." Storm deflected, Jean crossed her arms trying to probe her mind. Storm's eyes turned white.

"Jean! You know how I feel about that!" She nearly growled, Scott took her hand.

"She's right Jean, let her have her fun, we'll be late if we don't leave soon." Scott tried to lead her away, the tension was only amplified by the charge in the air.

"Fine, but I never kept secrets from you Storm." Jean punctuated her statement by walking out. Scott sighed giving her a smile.

"I'm glad you're happy, try not to be too mad at Jean. We'll see you when we get back." Scott told her before chasing after Jean, Storm bit her lip, she needed to talk to Logan.

She got dressed, putting on only a skin tight white tank top, and a thin yellow wrap as a skirt, with absolutely nothing else. Which was in no way because she was going to see Logan. She went downstairs finding Logan in the kitchen. She was surprised when he held a mug out to her, inhaling the sent of her black tea with just a touch of honey.

"Mornin." He greeted like it was nothing knew for him to make her tea. She smiled sipping at her favourite drink while his eyes raked down her curves with a leer, his sharp senses not missing her repeated lack of a bra.

"Good morning Logan." She greeted just as Kitty and half a dozen other students came filing in.

"May I speak with you Logan?" She asked, he nodded slugging down the rest of his coffee.

"Sure darlin." He said setting his cup in the sink. She took them to a class room that would be empty until after lunch. She locked the door and closed the blinds on the small window.

"I..." She started as she turned around, but as soon as she was facing him he stopped her words, and any coherent thought with his lips mixing the taste of tea and strong rich coffee on their tongues.

She tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him closer, hungry for his touch. His hands on the door pinned her in place as he leaedinto her grinding the buldge in his jeans against her core. She whimpered doing a little hop to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands went to her ass holding her to him.

"Couldn't stop thinkin about ya last night Ro." He whispered against the hollow of her neck. She mewled at his words raking her nails down his back. He stumbled away from the wall walking her over to the desk, and swiping whatever was on the top onto the floor so he could set her on top of it.

"Logan, I need you!" She moaned, as his once again free hands roamed over her body. He slid his hand up her shift only to find her sweet wet pussy bare before his hand.

"Damn To, you're so damn hot!" He growled dropping to his knees, she gave him a look of confusion until he spread her legs and ducked his head below her wrap. She gasped leaning back as his hot tongue found her clit, and he dipped two fingers into her wet heat.

"Oh goddess Logan!" She whimpered, her climax building fast, he grinned dipping his tongue inside her to lap up her sweet pleasure as she came undone, using his fingers to keep her at that peak while tasted her.

"Logan! I need you inside me!" She ordered pulling him back by the hair. He grinned getting to his feet, he freed his cock driving into her without warning.

"Ororo!" He groaned as he stilled, adjusting to the blissful feeling of her around him.

"I love the way you say my name Logan." She purred, squeezing his cock, and bucking her hips to punctuate her words.

"Say my name." She pushed working her hips against his, he growled thrusting into her had.

"Ororo!" His voice rumbled through her as he worked inside her hard, and fast, his hands everywhere at once while he rubbed up against her clit with every thrust. She came hard, biting him harder to keep quiet.

"Ororo!" He roared spilling into her, she could taste the metallic tang of his blood on her lips. With anyone else she would have felt bad, but as she watched it began to heal.

"Fuck darlin! Yer so damn hot, love when ya talk like that." He said rolling his shoulder, she smiled wiping the bit of blood from her lip.

"That... Was for giving me a hickey, really Logan, are you twelve?" She asked, he chuckled leaning his head against her neck for a moment as if resting, but then he nipped her neck.

"Logan!" She squeaked slapping his shoulder, and he broke out in an all out laugh.

"I can't help that ya taste so damn good." He teased her, she rolled her eyes adjusting her wrap.

"Do try to control yourself Logan, at least when it comes to my neck." She scolded, he grinned watching her hands as she smoothed out the thin fabric.

"Ya don't make it easy, not wearin a stitch under that, gonna drive me crazy all damn day." He told her, she smiled a sweet, coy little smile.

"Then perhaps we can revisit this talk tonight." She purred, running her hand down his chest.

"Wolverine, are you in there, you're late for class?" Bobby called through the door, Logan groaned, pulling her in for one last kiss before going towards the door.

"I'll leave the door unlocked." She whispered, she could wait until tonight to talk to him about this.

"Blame her, I swear I can't go two damn days without ya dragin me off for an ear full." Logan excused their presence in the room with the door locked.

"Perhaps if you didn't feel the need to bring this upon yourself, I could leave you be." She played along, Logan grinned walking past Bobby.

"I ain't ever been much for followin the rules darlin." It felt like their words ment so much more now. They went there separate ways. They didn't even get to talk the rest of the day, but she would catch him looking at her, and when they met each other's gaze he would shoot her a wink that made he wet all over again just thinking about getting him alone.

 **So what do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is where we get to the meat of the story, as always please tell me what you think.**

It was a hot night, and by the time the sun went down Storm had slipped out of her clothes. She heard the latch on her door as she stepped out of her wrap. She turned, seeing Logan eyeing her hungrily. This would not lead to conversation, but before she could try and find clothes he locked the door tossing his shirt aside.

She watched as he stripped down to nothing, prowling towards her, his rock hard cock bobbing slightly at the motion. He was beautiful, hard muscles, and coarse hair, like some kind of fictional example of mahood. In that moment he was primal, a beast, but she wasn't afraid. She had never been so turned on. He slid his hands over her hips, pulling her flush against him.

"You really are a goddess." The words were hardly more then a whisper, but it made her quiver with anticipation. He walked her slowly back towards the bed kissing her gently. She had never felt him be so gentle.

"Logan!" She mewled the only word that would come to her lips as he laid her down. He kissed her cheek, and then the tip of her nose, and she couldn't help but giggle. He smiled slipping his hand down to work languid circles over her clit while he moved down. He trailed hot open mouthed kisses down her shoulders, over each breast, down to the shallow dip of her stomach.

"Please Logan!" She pleaded bucking her hips into his hand, in desperate need of just a little bit more friction to finish.

"Not yet darlin." He whispered against her skin, kissing the hollow of her hips. She growled bucking into his hand again, he chuckled, and the sweet sound tickled her mound just before he placed a kiss over it.

"Here I thought I was the impatient one." He teased shifting her leg over his shoulder and dipping his tongue inside her.

"Logan!" She gasped as he entered her, and his fingers finally gave her the friction she needed, coming hard while he lapped her up hungrily.

"Ya taste so damn good." He growled while she tried desperately to pull him back up to her.

"You're so sexy when you talk like that." She growled back when he finally gave in and moved back up her body.

"You like that darlin?" He asked just before he thrust into her, letting out a groan of appreciation.

"Yes! Logan, yes!" She cried out raking her nails down his back, he started slow, kissing her languidly, taking his time, tasting her sweet ambrosia lips.

"Please Logan!" She whimpered, he nipped at the tender flesh at the hollow of her ear.

"Tell me what you want Ororo." His voice was thick with lust, sending a shiver straight to her core.

"Perhaps... Instead..." She started, pushing him back, he moved without question, and she rolled on top of him without losing contact.

"I'll just take what I want." She purred leaning back and riding him hard.

"Ororo!" He let out a groan, shifting up onto one arm so he could take her Brest into his mouth, and give her the best position. He was mesmerised by the view she had given him. Her creamy mocha skin, the soft swell of her perky breasts, with her head thrown back in shear bliss.

He nipped at her neck earning him a whimper of appreciation, her movements studdered, and he felt her come undone around him. He growled rolling her back unto the bed and thrusting into her hard and fast keeping her flying until he fell over the edge with her.

"Logan!" She panted, holding him inside her with her legs around his waist. He collapsed on top of her struggling to keep his bulk off of her.

"Come her darlin." He managed falling to the side,and pulling her with him onto his chest. She wanted to talk to him now, but she was so content, she didn't want to ruin it.

"Logan, did... Do you want more then this?" She asked quietly, he forced his eyes open looking down at her.

"What?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep, she bit her lip looking at his expression of confusion and mistaking it for worry, or disgust.

"Because I don't mind if you don't want that, I... I'm not sure I could handle much more after... I just..." She started, Logan felt his heart break in two. Was this all he was to her, just a warm body to help her forget?

"Right, no strings attached. I get it. Never was the type ya bring home to yer momma anyhow." He told her getting up out of the bed to find his clothes.

"You don't have to leave Logan!" She gasped as he yanked on his jeans.

"Don't want somebody catchin us right Storm." He mumbled grabbing his shirt and leaving. She didn't know what had just happened, was he mad, or did he really not want anything from her but sex?

Logan slammed his door, ripping his shirt off, he still smelled like her, and right now that just pissed him off. How did he keep doing this? He slammed his fist through the wall, pulling it out bloodied. He sighed looking down at the mess he'd made.

She didn't want more, he could work with that though couldn't he? He got to have her whenever he wanted, the rest he could work out as they went. He could show her that he was worth being more then just someone to scratch her itch.

The next morning Storm found Logan in the kitchen as she usually did, but unlike every morning this time he was making breakfast. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. Apparently he hadn't been mad.

"Ya hungry Ro?" He asked pointing to the stack of plates with his utensil.

"Yes, thank you. Why are you cooking?" She asked, he shrugged filling up her plate.

"Just felt like makin ya breakfast." He told her as the smell of bacon brought in the rest of the kids, and adults.

"Wow, Wolverine's cooking, what happened?" One of the kids asked, falling silent when he shot the kid a look.

"Guess who just volunteered to finish bub." He growled filling his own plate and handing off the utensils. Berserker sighed moving to keep cooking while Logan sat next to Storm. She smiled putting her hand on his leg in a silent thank you.

She had expected a quizzical look, or maybe even a smile, but she did not expect him to slip his hand under hers. She tried not to look down at their clasped hands while she ate, despite the tingle of joy it gave her.

He didn't release her hand through the entire meal, which left Storm more confused then ever. When he finished he released her getting up to get rid of his plate. Before he left he stopped at her chair.

"Ya wanna hit the danger room on lunch, could use a good work out?" He asked, Storm smiled taking a sip of her tea.

"Certainly Logan, I look forward to it." She told him, he smirked and left to teach his classes. Before lunch he made sure to request the danger room so no one would walk in on them. She met him there in her work out clothes.

"What simulation should we run?" She asked as the door closed, Logan smiled prowling over to her.

"I got a few in mind darlin." He leered pulling her into him and finally getting to taste her lips again. It had been driving him crazy all morning. She smiled against his lips pulling him closer so she could feel his hard length.

"Ya know the only problem with no strings, no rules, and no expectations is I don't get to touch ya in the mornin." He growled ripping out of his clothes. So things weren't perfect, but he came to her that night, and every night. He would pull her into the danger room, a classroom, or the garden and remind her what he could do to her.

He kept his routine up for three months, trying to win her heart, but then something happened that changed everything. Storm sat on her bed looking at the little white stick nervously. She was late, she had been so distracted by Logan and his affections that she didn't even know how late.

He was irritatingly back and forth, during the day he was sweet, and he always seemed to find her, pulling her away for a delightful tryst, but at night he would come in through her window, and leave as soon as they were finished. Whenever she brought it up he assured her that there were no strings attached.

She had never been so flustered by a man, or so in love with anyone, but he had made it clear, and she wouldn't risk telling him how she felt and losing him. She sighed picking up the test to read the results, she said a small preyed for it to be negative, but a small part of her wanted it not to be.

She knew they had not been even the least bit careful, they had never used a condom. She didn't know if Logan didn't like them, or if he simply never thought of it, but she had never even thought to instruct him to the contrary. She wondered briefly if he thought she was taking birth control.

Her eyes landed on the small blue plus sign, and it sucked the air from her lungs. She was pregnant with Logans child! She fell back into her bed feeling numb. What would she do? What would he do? She had never heard Logan speak about children, ever!

Hours later Logan was going to find her, he hadn't seen her all day, and the night before her door had been locked. He needed to see her, something had been different about her for a good long while now, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He reached for her door, and found it locked, again. He growled, giving in and knocking.

"Logan, I'm sorry, I forgot that I had locked it." She said, but she her heart was racing, and she wouldn't meet his eye.

"Haven't seen ya all damn day." He complained wrapping his arms around her waist once the door was locked.

"My mind has been somewhat occupied of late." She admitted, leaning up and kissing him chastely. He wrinkled his brow shifting so we had to meet his eye.

"What's wrong darlin?" He asked, she laughed moving out of his arms.

"I've decided I may return to Africa, I..." Before she could tell him about there baby, or that she didn't want their child born into the dangers associated with living in the mansion he lost it.

"What! Yer just gonna up and leave! Ya can't just..." He had no good end to that sentence, he just couldn't lose her. Wolverine knew better then to try and give her an order though, it rose her hackles at the mere thought.

"I can, and I am! You do not own me Logan! No strings attached as you're so fond of reminding me!" She yelled back, Logan growled charging into her space.

"Why!" It was all he could think to ask, his blood was boiling, and if he stopped to breath he might admit he was afraid to lose her. She reached out touching his cheek gently, and he leaned into her without realising he had even done it.

"Logan I'm... I'm pregnant." Her words were so quiet he almost missed them, but they stuck him like a Mac truck none the less. He looked up at her his mouth hanging open.

"When..." He couldn't even form a whole sentence, he had been with his share of women, but he had never had a child as far as he knew.

"I just found out for sure. My child needs to come into life somewhere that he can have a normal life, even if just for a moment." She told him, he nodded feeling numb, terrified in a way he had never experienced, and overjoyed at the same time.

"Are you... Whatever you diced I won't fight you on it." He assured her, he would go to Africa with her if that's what she wanted.

"Whatever I decide, are you... Do you think I would ever even consider throwing away such a precious gift as life!?" She yelled, Logan shook out of his thoughts not sure why she thought he would ever say that.

"No, Ro I meant me! I want to be part of his life, but you've been pretty clear where I stand!" He growled back, she glared invading his space.

"Oh I've been clear! You... You... Agh! You're so adamant about our freedom, how do you even know that the child is yours!" She snapped, she regretted it as soon as the words left her lips. She hadn't even looked at another man since the wedding, but the look of rage on his rough features suggested she had convincingly told him otherwise.

"Is that it! Ya runnin off to be with the kids dad! Ya gonna beg him to take ya in! Ya love this one too!" He snarled, all emotion fell from Storm's face and he realised too late that he'd gone too far.

"How dare you Logan! I am leaving so my child won't have to grow up around such toxic people like you! Leave! Now!" She yelled her eyes clouding over as she pointed to the door.

"Ororo..." He whispered, an apology on the tip of his stubborn tongue.

"Out!" She yelled, her words punctuated by the roll of thunder. Logan knew he wouldn't be able to talk to her like this, he needed to go for a ride, maybe stop off at a bar, and just clear his head so he could make this right. He loved her, and he didn't give a damn whose baby that was, he wanted to help her.

Storm grabbed her bag shoving her things quickly into it, she couldn't do that again. The last thing she picked up was the one picture she had of her and Logan. They were in the garden, she had been laughing at a passing comment he had made, while he just had the barest hint of a smile.

When kitty gave her the photo she had said she'd never seen Logan look so happy. She stuffed it into her bag. She needed to get away from him before she spilled her heart to him for him to crush. She was hormonal, and had already been crushed so many times.

"Hank could I ask you for a considerable favour?" She asked holding two bags which contained every thing she owned. He looked her over worriedly.

"Of coarse Ororo, what's going on?" Hank asked, Storm looked down at her feet.

"I have to return to Cairo, I have recently found out that I'm pregnant, I want my child to have the childhood I was kept from. I want to leave now." She told him, Hank was taken aback by the news, he hadn't even known Ororo was seeing anyone.

"Are you sure, this doesn't seem like a decision to be made lightly? Are you even going to say goodbye to the children?" He asked, Storm nodded solemnly.

"I've always known I would return to Cairo if I ever had a child, ever since we rid my home of the shadow king. I will call and speak to each of you once I've settled in, but I will not listen to each of you try and talk me out of a decision I've already made. Not now, I just couldn't handle that. Please Hank!" She assured him, he nodded taking her bags.

"I'll let the professor know once we've left." He told her, she nodded heading with him towards the blackbird.

"Thank you Hank." She whispered taking one last look over her shoulder, that tiny part of her pleading for Logan to come running up and stop her like in the romance movies Kitty was so fond of, but this was no movie.

Logan got back to the mansion early the next day feeling drained, and stupid. He had acted like an idiot, but what did she expect? She had told him she was leaving, and having a child, but the thong that had hurt the most was that it might not be his. How could she have been with someone else?

He hadn't even thought about anyone other then her, why would he, she was a goddess in every way. He supposed he should have known with how insistent she was that their were no strings, but she had never smelled like anyone but him. He went up to her room opening the door.

It wasn't locked, but when he went inside everything was gone, there was no note even. He rushed down to the hanger in time to see the blackbird landing. She couldn't be gone! She wouldn't have left things like that, not without saying goodbye! Logan schooled his fetures, she had been very clear that she didn't want people to know two of the teachers were... Whatever they were.

"Hello Logan." Hank said when he stepped off the jet, Logan leaned over to look around him.

"You seen Storm?" He asked in an attempt to sound casual, Hank sighed.

"I just returned from dropping her off in Cairo. It seems she has some rather surprising news. The professor will explain it to everyone, and she plans to call once she has settled in. I'm sorry Logan, I know you two were close." Hank said, Logan could hardly breathe, if he could die he was sure it would happen now, with his heart torn out on the floor.

"Ya, thanks." He managed turning and walking out, too numb to even feel the pain yet. He needed to go, he couldn't let them see him fall apart. He heard a few greeting as he forced his feet to take him to the garage, but he didn't respond. Soon the mansion was short two of it's best X-men.

 **I tried to keep them in character, Storm has never been good at putting herself out there. She did react a little quickly, but it was kind of key to the next chapter, I think Logan could have convinced her to stay otherwise. What do you think? (Please ddon't be needlessly mean though!)**


	3. Chapter 3

EIGHT YEARS LATER...

Logan was back in Canada working at a lumber mill, the simple strenuous labor kept his head clear, but at night it was always the same. He drank himself unconscious, and had fitful, often violent dreams usually about her, or the lack there of. All the progress he had made at the school was as good as gone.

Ororo had a nice two bedroom apartment in Cairo, and Jack Howlett was nearly eight years old now. She had used the last name Logan had told her about once for their son. Logan had too many aliases for her to follow, but when she asked what his last name was he had told her Howlett.

He was a surprisingly frail little boy with dark skin and white hair though it was as wild as his father's, he also seemed to have Logan's eyes. He was such a sweet young boy, but he spent much of his time sick.

The doctors Charles and Hank had recommended couldn't find anything wrong with him, they claimed it must be some kind of allergic reaction. He just ran a fever, felt tired, and achy, sometimes he would cough, but nothing seemed to actually be wrong with him. How could a boy with Logan as his father be so frail?

"Good morning Jack, how do you feel sweety?" She asked sitting on the edge of his bed. He gave her a wide smile sitting up despite being pale, and sweating heavily.

"I feel good mom, good enough to go outside. Could we please, I really want to go to the play ground." He pleaded, he was so smart for his age, probably because he wasn't allowed to do much more then read or watch television most days.

"Are you sure Jack?" She asked, she was always so worried for him. He beamed taking her hand excitedly.

"Yes please, please can we go to the park!?" He asked, she smiled, moments like these were her favourite, he looked so happy, and it made her sad that Logan wasn't there to see them.

"Alright, get dressed." She told him, he sprung out of bed hurrying to the closet. He was in a little pain, but he was mostly okay. He grabbed clothes out of the pile he was supposed to hang up,and hurried to go shower.

Storm made him breakfast, and she made sure he ate first, the park was only a little ways away, so they walked. Jack was tugging on her hand, he seemed more energetic then usual. Storm spotted the vendor at the other side of the park, it was a hot day, and an icecream sounded perfect.

"Did you want a cone sweety?" She asked, his eyes lit up at her question.

"Ooh! Yes, chocolate please!" He hopped up and down, he almost looked like a regular kid in that moment.

"Okay, you go play, and I'll bring it to you." She told him, he took off like a shot towards the swings. Once he was there he had to stop and clutch his chest, but then he happily got on and started swinging.

"Two small cones, one chocolate, and one vanilla." She ordered handing the man her money. She turned around when she had the cones hearing a strange sound. She didn't see Jack, but she could hear a feral growl. She spotted the source in a wild dingo, it haunches up, growling at her son, who for his part was growling back.

"Jack Logan Howlett get away from there!" She yelled running towards him her eyes turning white.

"Can we keep him mom!?" He asked, Storm groaned putting herself between them.

"No, shoo!" She said waving the dog away, it growled running off, she turned around to scold Jack, but he looked a bit to pale, and it caught the words in her throat.

"Jack?" She asked crouching down, and instead of responding he passed out.

"Jack!" She gasped scooping him up and running towards the hospital. She took out her phone awkwardly dialing the specialist Hank had sent her to.

Four hours later she was standing at his bedside looking down at her sweet girl little boy. The doctor came back in looking grim, and she suddenly found it hard to breath.

"Jack is going to be fine miss Monroe. He was just exhausted, I'm concerned about his white blood cell levels, I believe his body may be attacking itself." Storm sucked in a breath feeling overwhelmed, her baby had to be okay.

"What can we do to help him?" She asked, the doctor looked down at his clip board.

"I'm afraid there's we can do. I'm sorry." He said leaving quickly, Storm fell to her knees beside her son's bed sobbing quietly. Preying to her goddesses desperately.

"Mommy?" Her son's weak voice brought her out of her thoughts, she wiped her eyes smiling up at him.

"You're awake, how do you feel sweety?" She asked, he scrunched his face up taking her hand.

"Why am I sick all the time? I thought... I thought my daddy's power was to heal shouldn't I be strong like him?" He asked, his hands were shaky, and he was sweating again.

"It is, maybe... Maybe he could help! Do you want to meet your father Jack?" She asked, her fear of Logan's rejection overshadowed by her fear of losing her son. She had told Jack about Logan, and shown him the picture, she had even told him the truth about what Logan knew, but she suspected he was too young to understand.

"Really? Are we going to see the people you talk to sometimes on the phone?" He asked, she smiled nervously, she hadn't seen anyone from the mansion in eight years.

"Ya, we are." She told him, Hank was happy to fly out to get her, and she went to her house packing them both up.

"Wow! Is that here for us?" Jack asked, his eyes wide in awe as the blackbird landed.

"Yes it is sweety. Grab your bag." She told him as the hatch opened, he ran into the plain and stopped dead when he saw Hank.

"Well hello, you must be the mysterious Jack. You can call me Hank McCoy." He offered holding his hand out to Jack, Jack looked over his shoulder to see if it was okay, and Storm nodded.

"You're so cool!" He gushed shaking his hand, Hank smiled as he examined his arm and ran a circle around Hank.

"Jack... Find a seat." She told him before he could try and tackle Hank, he was too weak for so much excitement.

"Would you like to help me fly?" Hank asked, Jack's mouth fell open looking back at Storm.

"Oh go ahead." She told him, he cheered running up to the front, she sighed touching Hank's shoulder gently.

"Thank you for coming to get us, he's so frail, please try not to get him too excited." She pleaded, Hank gave her a kind and understanding smile.

"Of coarse." He assured her, she sunk into her familiar seat, she had missed this, she had missed all of them. She closed her eyes, trusting Hank to take care of Jack, and tried to catch up on the sleep she had missed the night before. She woke up as Hank sat beside her.

"Hank?" She questioned looking over to see Jack at the alone.

"Don't worry I've locked it on auto pilot, he only thinks he's flying. He seems to be doing quite well." Hank assured her, she relaxed into her seat again smiling at Hank.

"He has does fine for the most part, but he never feels well." She explained, Hank nodded watching him stare out the window in wonder.

"Have you spoken to this James Howlett, perhaps he has some incite as to what's affecting him?" Hank asked, Storm looked down at her hands, when they had pestered her for a name she had given them the name Logan had confided in her in confidence before they were together. He had never spoken to anyone else about his past.

"No, but I plan to speak to him while we're here, as well as see if maybe Logan's blood could help him. He used it to help that Merlock some time ago. I know it's a long shot, but I'll try anything at this point." Hank frowned as she spoke, she looked so exhausted.

"I'm afraid Logan left when you did. I can have the professor try and reach him, but he hasn't been responding. Nightcrawler and I even went to see him a few years ago, to ask for his help. His denial was somewhat rude, though I believe he was quite drunk at the time." Hank told her, Storm gasped how could he have done that, Logan loved those kids, he would have died for them. The only other time he left was when Jean... Could it be that she had been the thing to drive him away?

"He can be a bit beastly." She agreed, Hank laughed getting back up.

"If need be we will go and personally retrieve him, nothing will happen to your little boy Stom, I promise." Hank swore before going up to land the plain.

'Wolverine, we need your help, it's a matter of life and death!' Charles exaggerated slightly, Wolverine stoppedmid swing when he heard the professor in his head. He was sure they had given up on him. He looked around his eyes landing on his beat up truck with the beer bottles scattered in the back, and his little cabin that he had only just gotten repaired after his last nightmare. Maybe it was time to go back.

'I'll come as quick as I can Chuck.' He answered, going to grab a bag, and took off in his truck.

Storm and Jack were greeted by many excited faces, Jack got a bit too worked up, and now he was sleeping. A soft knock at her door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Jean, it's so good to see you again." Storm told her closing the door so she wouldn't wake Jack. Jean smiled linking arms with her and starting to walk towards the garden.

"I know, we've all missed you so much here. Jack is so cute, he looks just like you." Jean gushed, Storm smiled opening the door outside.

"He has a bit of his father too, like his eyes. Sometimes I swear when he glowers he looks just like him." She laughed her gaze flicking to the tree where she and Logan had first had sex, an involuntary blush finding her cheeks.

"I wish you would tell me more about this James Howlett, I mean you gave Jack his last name even, and none of us have ever met him. We never even saw you go out, unless you count Wolverine, who I imagine was never much of a dinner companion. You may have been his closest friend here." She mused, Storm frowned, she had never liked when Jean talked about Logan, she just didn't understand him.

"He was always good company actually, but James Howlett is not something I want to think about right now." She told her, Jea sighed sitting down on the little bench that faced what had long ago become her and Logan's tree.

"I suppose I understand, he clearly didn't mean that much to you if you never mentioned him." She said almost as if she were talking to herself, but Storm was deeply offended.

"Unlike you Jean I don't toy with men's hearts! I love him! I... I mean I loved him very much, but he was not a man to settle down, and more over he never wanted anything serious. I didn't give him much of a chance when I left, and I still regret that." Storm told her insistently, Jean scoffed, crossing her arms.

"No need to get snippy, I didn't know. You never talked about him, what did you two even do together?" She asked, Storm smiled thinking back to the time she spent with him.

"We... We never even did anything that would sound that special, he just made all the little things feel special. Every time he saw me he would get this smile... I don't think I've ever seen him smile for anyone else." She told her, Jean smiled looking up at the clouds.

"I always felt that way with Scott, I'm sorry it didn't work out." She said squeezing her hand, Storm smiled.

"I got Jack, I'd say it worked out alright." She told her, Jean nudged her with her shoulder.

"Come on, I know what you need. Let's go down to the danger room and work off some of your stress." Jean said hopping up, Storm smiled, now that sounded like fun.

Logan pulled into a rest stop early the next morning, he needed at least a few minutes of sleep if he was going to make it to the mansion without crashing. He swiped the crap off his bench set laying back somewhat awkwardly. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling about this, not a bad feeling, but it did twist his gut up with nerves.

He closed his eyes, and as he drifted off an old memory kicked up in the back of his brain. She hadn't been in her room, but he had figured she wouldn't be, not with the warm summer night, and the cool summer rain. He found her past the garden by the lake, she was in just her thin white robe, dancing while the cool rain stuck the fabric to her skin.

It was all but transparent, and the way she moved, her sleeves trailing behind her like the warm wind that brought her sent to him. She looked so much like a goddess in that moment. He was transfixed, his eyes taking down the curves of her smooth mocha skin.

She stopped when she spotted him, lifting her hand up in his direction. He moved without thinking, slipping his large calloused hand into hers so graceful and soft. She smiled, and a small smile found it's way to his usually downturned lips.

"I missed you Logan." She whispered sliding her hands up his sodden arms under the tee shirt that now clung to his muscles like a second skin.

"Yer so damn beautiful darlin." He whispered back, but his rough voice sounded out of place in this moment.

"My Logan... I don't know your last name." She told him, he pulled her flush against him kissing her neck. He just had to taste her, to know what it felt like to dance with her in the rain. Much to her surprise he dipped her back, and pulled her into a slow dance. He was far from graceful, but he knew the steps, and he wasn't too bad.

"Had me my fair share a names. I ain't talked about most. Logan was my real father's last name. I suppose I was born James Howlett. I've never told anyone that." He whispered against the shell of her ear, nipping at the hollow just below it when he finished.

"James Howlett, James Logan, it doesn't matter what they called you, just that you're here with me." She purred before capturing his lips. He groaned lifting her feet off the ground, and spinning them until his feet missed their mark and they tumbled into the wet grass.

"Always will be." His words were nearly to quiet for her to hear as he peeled out of his wet shirt. They made love in the rain, something about it had been different from any time before it. He loved her, and that night as they spent hours tangled together in the dark he told her in the only way he knew how, with his actions, and his touch.

He woke up with a start looking over at the clock on the dash, he had slept for a few hours now. He grumbled shifting his uncomfortably hard cock, and getting back on the road.

For the first time in ages Storm had gone to bed wiped out, and slept without dreaming of his touch. When she woke up there was a knock on her door. She opened it only to find Jack with a trey of fruit, and bagels trying not to spill her tea. He looked so much like his father standing there with the same offering Logan would bring after a long night.

"What's this?" She asked taking the trey, he beamed going over and climbing onto her bed.

"Um, Kitty, she's this girl who can um, walk through stuff, she helped me cut the fruit, and I put the stuff on the bagles, cause I know how. I couldn't make the tea, but um, nightcrawler could, so I brought you breakfast, and I thought we could eat, and read our story book." Jack explained kicking his shoes off, Storm smiled setting the food on her nightstand and opening her bag to get the book

"Okay, come here." She said getting back into bed, and letting him snuggle up next to her before moving the trey to the bed.

"Let's see, today we have Frankenstein's monster." She told him, opening the cover. She had tried reading him sweet fairy tails, but he had hated them. They read the first few chapters before Jack fell asleep. Storm smiled getting up to use the facilities, and get rid of their dishes.

Logan walked in heading to the kitchen, he was starving, he hadn't eaten since he left Canada. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. She was just setting dishes in the sink in her regular light coloured skin tight clothes, but she was more beautiful then he remembered.

"Ororo?" The word escaped his lips before he could think to stop it. She spun around nearly dropping her plate when she heard his voice.

"Logan?" She breathed, his feet moved without his permission, she watched him prowel towards her unable to make herself move. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing his lips to hers. She gasped at the sudden contact, letting his tongue slip over hers.

She melted into his touch like she had never left, he made her feel again in a way she forgot she could. She tangled her fingers in his hair, his hands found there way under her shirt. She sighed pushing gently on his chest. He let her go without pushing it, he didn't want to pressure her, he hadn't even wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't have stopped it if he tried.

"Why are ya here darlin?" He asked taking a step back to let her breath.

"It's Jack, my son." She clarified when he scowled at the foreign male name.

"He the one in trouble?" Wolverine asked, she nodded slightly biting her lip.

"He's sick, the doctors say his immune system is attacking it's self or something. No one knows what it is, I thought that maybe you could... Could help him." She explained, he nodded, he would do anything to help her and her kid, even if it wasn't his.

"Worth a shot, but ya know it ain't a sure thing right?" He asked reaching out like he might touch her again, but deciding against it before he could.

"I know, but I don't know what else I can do Logan." She looked so worn down, how long had she been dealing with this on her own? Why hadn't she come back sooner?

"Right, no time like the present then. Let's go." He said, she let him go find Hank while she went to get Jack.

"Mommy?" He asked as she picked him up, she smiled setting his feet down.

"Hey baby, we're gonna go see Dr. Hank, and Mr. Logan, they might be able to make you better." She told him, he smiled sleepily.

"That would be cool." He mumbled, she held her breath when they went in and Jack saw Logan for the first time. The little boy's eyes went wide for a second, but then he smiled.

"Hello!" He said happily, Logan looked this kid over, he looked just like Storm, but something about him tugged at Logan, and he couldn't place what it was.

"Hey kid, you must be Jack, I'm Wolverine." He said holding hisbig hand out to the kid. He tucked his small hand into his shaking it wildly.

"Is that the name your mommy gave you, it's really cool, my mommy said I couldn't be named Jackle." He told him, Logan laughed ruffling the kids wild short white hair.

"Naw, your momma called me Logan, but Wolverine is so much cooler, come on Jackle blue here is gonna hook us up." He said lifting Jack onto the table like they'd known each other all there lives.

"Now he'll never stop Logan." Storm chastised him, he smirked laying back on the other table.

"The kid needs a good code name, don't ch'ya Jackle?" Logan teased, Jack looked up at her hopefully.

"Ya! Please mommy!" He pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes, Storm caved.

"Fine, but I will always call you Jack, just as I always call him Logan." She told him, Jack smiled while Hank hooked him up for the transfusion.

"I'm afraid this could take some time." Hank told her, Storm sighed looking around for a chair.

"Go see yer friends darlin, I can watch out for the kid." Logan told her as his blood moved down the tube and into her little boy, she just hoped it worked.

"Ya mom, cause then when I get done we could play outside!" Jack told her, Storm laughed going over to her little boy and kissing his head.

"Okay, but if you need anything just call okay sweety." She told him, Hank went with her leaving Logan and Jack alone.

"So um, what's a wolverine?" Jack asked, Wolverine smirked holding up his free hand.

"A squat little nasty with a worse temper and big claws." He emphasised the claws part by unsheathing his.

"Wow! They're huge! I wish I had claws. Mom says that when I get older I might have a cool power too, I hope they're claws like that!" Jack exclaimed, Logan laughed sheathing his claws.

"Trust me kid you don't want claws like mine. They used to be bone before some bad folks got ahold a me. Got this stuff on all my bones." He told him, he'd never been too sure how to talk to kids, so he always treated them like he would anyone else.

"So you're made out of metal?" He asked, Logan chuckled looking up at the ceiling.

"Parts a me." He answered, they were quiet for a beat so Logan looked over to be sure the kid was okay.

"I wish I was strong like that, mom doesn't like to let me go outside because I'm sick all the time." He whispered, Logan gave him a sympathetic look.

"Tell ya a secret, back when I was your age I had these allergic attack or some shit, made me sick all the time. Then I got older, and I got my powers, haven't been sick since." He told him, Jack beamed, he didn't know why he'd told him that, he'd never told anyone that, not even Storm.

"So maybe when I get older I'll get better too!" He said hopefully, Loagn gave the kid a weak smile, something about this kid just made him want to look out for him. It was probably because he was Storm's kid.

"Do you have kids Mr. Logan?" He asked, Logan shook his head, looking over at him again.

"Naw, haven't found a woman leave one way or another." He answered honestly.

"What about my mom, she would never leave?" He asks, Logan chuckled at the irony.

"She did actually, when she had you pipsqueak. She is somethin else though." Logan told him, Jack looked completely shocked by that.

"Why would she leave here, this place is so cool, you're here, and Hank, and all kinds of cool people?" He asked, Logan shrugged picking at a lose string on his jeans.

"Suppose there were a lot a reasons, mostly she just wanted to keep ya safe. Why don't ya ask her, she'd probably have a better answer." Logan said just as the door opened, Hank came back in with a big smile.

"How are you feeling Jack?" He asked, Jack shook his head while Hank removed the needle.

"It's Jackle now, that's my code name!" He announced, Hank put a bandaid over the needle mark.

"Well Jackle, how do you feel?" He asked, Jack smiled wiggling on the paper sheet.

"Good, better I don't hurt at all anymore!" Jack told him trying to worm his way off the bed.

"Good, I'm going to run a few tests on your blood, but I'll get Storm first." Hank told them, Logan got up scooping up Jack and setting him on his shoulders.

"I got him, we'll go find her." Logan offered, Jack giggled hanging onto Logan's head, Hank nodded watching them go. He had never seen Logan take to a kid like that.

"Where ya think she got to?" Logan asked once they got out to the hall.

"Maybe she's outside!" He offered, clearly more interested in steering Logan outside then finding Storm.

"She does like that garden." Logan allowed it heading towards the first floor.

"Um, maybe um, she could be um, playing baseball, or ah soccer, cause I feel really good, and I don't usually, and the kids who live down by the park, they um, they tease me cause I can't throw." He mumbled quietly laying his head on Logan's. That irritated him some, this is what happened when a kid grew up without a dad around.

"I throw a mean curve ball." He told him veering off towards the field. Jack grinned hugging his head.

"Well look at how tall you got Jacky, don't let Wolvie get you in too much trouble." Kitty said when they passed her to grab a ball,a bat, and two gloves.

"It's Jackle, it's my code name!" He called back, Logan slipped the kid off his shoulders once they got to the field.

"Alright, let's teach ya how to throw Jackle." He said disgarding the bat for now.

 **So, how do you guys like it so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

Storm went up to the clinic a few hours later to see if they had finished yet. When she got to the clinic Hank was the only one there, she looked around frantically.

"Where's Jack!?" She asked, Hank turned around at the sound of Storm's frantic voice.

"Storm, Logan and he left to find you hours ago." Hank told her, her eyes went wide in panic, and she spun around to find them. She ran down the hall nearly slamming into Kitty.

"Kitty! Have you seen Jack, and Logan?" She asked, Kitty frowned taking in her panic stricken appearance.

"Last I saw they were playing baseball." She told her, Storm looked livid.

"What, Jack is sock what was he thinking!?" She snapped running past her towards the field. She was so mad, but when she got out there she froze in her tracks mesmerised by the sight before her. Logan had Jack lifted over his head cheering while Jack held his arms up like he had hit a home run, even though the ball was only a few feet past the mound.

Jack was laughing hard, and Logan fell back into the dirt laughing while Jack tried to tickle him. They flopped onto the ground and Jack laid on his arm still giggling. She saw Logan take a deep breath, and his head perked up looking over at her, a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Ororo! Yer boy's a natural." He called out, unsticking her feet, she started towards them in awe of how at ease he was with Jack. She had been sure he didn't care for kids.

"Mommy! Mommy! I hit the ball! I hit it, and Wolverine said I um, I throw like a mack truck! I don't know what that is, but it's really good!" Jack exclaimed sitting up so he could gush about it, Logan leaned up, and she thought he would get up to talk, but instead he grabbed her waist yanking her down.

"Logan!" She squeaked toppling onto him, and coming to rest on his opposite arm.

"Yay! Tickle Mommy!" Jack exclaimed crawling over Logan to tickle her. She squealed wriggling closer to Logan since she really was ticklish.

"The Jackle's got ya!" Logan yelled grabbing Jack around the waist and hefting him up into the air. Jack kicked and giggled trying to escape.

"He saved you this time Mommy!" He told her when he gave up and decided he was stuck.

"My hero!" Storm teased, Logan cocked a brow at her suggestively, which made her blush.

"You gotta give the hero a kiss on the cheek Mommy, 'member!" Jack told her, she went ridged, that was always how this game ended when Jack was the hero.

"I'm not sure..." She started, but then Jack went all wide eyed like he might cry if she didn't uphold tradition.

"Don't you like Logan, he saved you?" Jack asked, Logan was trying very hard to keep a straight face while this kid argued with Storm about kissing him, and was not doing well.

"I suppose he did, fine." She said leaning over from where they had all found their way into a sitting position. Logan ducked his head so he caught her lips with his own. It was nothing vulger, just a soft sweet kiss that made her heart jump.

"No! Wolverine! You did it wrong, like this!" Jack scolded getting to his knees and scootching over to pecj his mother on the cheek swiftly.

"I ain't never been much good at bein the hero kid. Like this?" He asked leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

"No on the cheek!" Jack scolded him again sounding completely at a loss for how he could be misunderstanding. Storm looked up at the sky trying to hide her grin at Logan's antics.

"Like this?" He asked kissing her exposed neck, his stuble tickling her neck and giving her goosebumps. It was all she could take when Jack threw his arms up in exasperation, she brok down and laughed at them, here for a moment in time she had the family she had dreamed of. Sure Logan would never stay, and he didn't love her, but right now it didn't matter.

"No on the cheek! Here!" He said pointing to her cheek, Logan caught her eye pinning her with a heated gaze.

"Like this?" He whispered kissing her cheek gently, she blushed as the hand hidden from Jack slid down to squeeze her ass.

"Yes! Geeze, just do it like that!" He chastised, Logan chuckled turning his gaze back to Jack leaving her feeling hot and embarrassed, but in a sweet sort of way.

"Oh ya, like this?" He asked threatening to smooch Jack on the cheek, and tickling him with his stubble.

"Ah! No! Ah! Here, No! Wolverine!" He broke into a fit of giggles and squeals getting up and running away. Logan sprung to his feet giving chase while Storm watched them running about like the silly wild beasts they were. It was like a waking dream, Logan had never played with the kids, and she wondered if on some level he knew Jack was his son.

"Agh! Someone save me! The Jackles got me!" Wolverine yelled between fits of Jack's giggling as they ran towards her. He fell to his knees in front of her and Jack jumped onto his back trying in veine to tickle him.

"Oh dear!" She gasped dramatically tickling Jack until they were all panting, and Logan drug them back to lay in the grass at the edge of the field.

"My hero." Logan panted leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek. She blushed laying on his arm without protest because there would be no good way to explain it to Jack.

"See he knows how to do it now." Jack managed laying pressed against Wolverine's side. They all laid there catching their breath, Jack had even managed to run Logan down. Not long after she heard the soft snuffle of Jack snoring.

"Thank you Logan, you didn't have to do all this." She whispered, Logan looked over at her with one brow raised.

"All what, was just playin ball with the kid. Boy needs a dad around." He dismissed, Storm sighed wishing not for the fist time that she had never told him that it might not be his.

"I know that, but there aren't many people lining up for that position." She told him, Logan looked her over for a long moment, itching to tell her he would in a heartbeat, but she had made it pretty clear that he wasn't the boy's father.

"You should stick around, nobody'd be pickin on him here, hell he's have more family then he could handle." Logan told her, she smiled briefly before realising what he had said.

"No one picked on him in Cairo Logan." She said firmly, Logan gave her that look he had for when he knew someone didn't know what they were talking about.

"Kid said he wanted to learn to throw 'cause kids were pickin at him about it." Logan told her, Storm was shocked, how could she not have known?

"Why would he not tell me?" Storm asked sounding like she had failed as a mother.

"Get picked on's just part a bein a kid, ya can't always run to get momma with it, just feels wrong." He explained, she sighed leaning her head against his chest.

"I've never seen him look as happy as he was today, maybe I was wrong to take him away from here." She whispered, Logan rubbed his hand up her arm.

"It was good for the kid to see where ya come from, could a come back sooner though." He teased, she scoffed looking over Wolverine at Jack.

"I should have, look at how healthy he is today, and that's because of you Logan." She breathed, Logan shook his head his gaze drifting to Jack.

"You done right by that boy, even if I do wish ya never left, I can't deny that yamake one hell of a mother." He told her, she looked up at him in surprise.

"You wanted me to stay?" She asked, he gave her a sceptical look.

"Coarse not, why wouldn't I?" He asked, she didn't have a chance to answer, as Jack snuffled grabbing at Logan.

"We best get him to bed." Logan said, suddenly glad he's fed the boy early. She nodded sitting up, and to her surprise he scooped Jack up like he weighed nothing and got to his feet.

"I can carry him Logan." Storm offered, he didn't bother to stop his stride.

"I got him, kid's barely fifty pounds soakin wet." He told her as the walked back to the school. She held the door for him to bridge the relatively comfortable silence. He set Jack down on the bed Charles had assigned him once Storm had pulled the blankets back.

"Sweet dreams kid." Wolverine whispered so quiet Storm hardly heard him. She closed the door quietly looking up at Logan once they were in the hall. The way he looked at her, hungry, and possessive, while still respecting her made it hard to hold his gaze.

"I missed this." She heard her lips betray her secret before she could stop them.

"I missed all this, missed just seein ya. Missed this." He told her, his voice deep and husky just before her pulled her into his arms pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was hot, and full of need, but she couldn't let this happen.

"Logan, mm, no we... We can't." She told him pulling out of his kiss only to lay her head on his chest so she wouldn't have to meet his eye.

"Why the hell not?" He asked backong her against the opposite wall.

"Logan! Please! I can't just continue the tryst we had eight years ago, I have to think about Jack. I can't enter a relationship that I know won't last." Her voice was weak, a large part of her didn't want him to stop.

"And whose fault is that? I want..." He was cut off by the sound of footsteps down the hall. He let her go.

"You're the one who couldn't handle more remember." He snarled before trudging down the hall. She was frozen in place as Rogue came into view. What had just happened? How could he blame her for this?

"You okay sugar?" Rogue asked when she saw her there, Storm shook her head.

"I have no idea Marie. I fear I've misjudged Jack's father." She told her, she had to talk to someone, and no one understood the fear of letting someone close the way Rogue did.

"How so sugar?" She asked not sure exactly what was going on, but she wanted to help.

"I didn't think he wanted more, and I was so scared of not being enough that I may have mentioned it first. He's so bold, I never imagined he would hide his affections to abide by a desire I never even had." Storm mumbled more to herself then to Rogue, which was good because Rogue was so confused.

"Look sugar, I wanna help, but from what little a that, that made a lick a sense I'd say the two a ya need to get it all out, and talk." Rogue offered, Storm smiled touching her fingers to her lips gently, blushing slightly.

"It would appear you are correct. Thank you Rogue, I'm sorry to worry you. Go back to Remy." Storm told her, Rogue smiled at the mention of her husband's name.

"Alright sugar, but if you need anything you know where to find us." Rogue told her, she went to Logan's room in hopes that she could just lay it all out and be done with it, but he wasn't there, so she went to sleep, steeling herself to talk to him tomorrow.

Logan was mad, and confused, she had made it sound like she wanted him, but he was the one keeping them apart. How much more could he do to prove that he wanted her, all of her, not just her body. He wanted that life, despite never talking about most of his past he had tried many times to settle down to no avail, but he knew Storm was it. She was the one he wanted to spend his life with, her and her boy.

He dropped his head onto the bar, this was all too much every time. He didn't get why she made it so complicated. He stood up taking down the last of his beer and left the bar. He needed to get back and sort this shit out. She was going to shut up and listen to what he had to say.

No one was left awake when Trasks men entered the building. It was time these mutants learned their place, they had thwarted him at ever turn. If he couldn't use the law to control them he would destroy them.

"Set the charges, and make sure no one sees you." He ordered, Jack rubbed his eyes getting out of bed to get a glass of water. Maybe his dad was back, and could read him a bed time story. He didn't say anything, because his mommy was so nervous, and his daddy was so sad, but he had seen the picture in her room.

He padded down the hall, he was sweating again, and he ached, but then his tired eyes falling on a man in black fiddling with some kind of boxy thing on the wall. He didn't know who belonged here though, so he didn't know if they were intruders.

"Who are you?" He asked, the man spun around lifting a gun and aiming it at Jack. He didn't know what else to do, so he screamed and ran at the man. He swung down cracking Jack in the head, but it was too late, people were waking up. Worse still, Trask had heard them.

He came around the corner looking livid, but then he laid eyes on the little boy. He pulled out his scanner, something about the child reminded him of a much more promising experiment. His scanner confirmed it, he was weapon X's child.

"Bring the boy, and fall out!" He ordered, the man scooped up the child running after him. Once they were all safely outside Trask pulled out the detonator.

Logan rounded the turn to the mansion looking up at it in the dark. He could make this right, for the first time in eight years he had real hope for a better life. As he thought that his quite, peaceful home went up in flames. A blast of hot air hit him, as the black tactical vans came into view.

He lept from his bike letting it spin out and slam into one of the men. Shots rang out and he felt the sting of bullets, but he ignored it heading instead straight for the burning building. Jack's eyes opened his head aching more then the rest of him, but before he was stuffed into a van he caught sight of Wolverine.

"Daddy!" He screamed before being gagged, Logan's head whipped around at the word, and the voice that had yelled it. It was Jack! He lunged towards the car slicing a man clear in half and grabbing the door. He tore it from its hinges, and behind it, with Storm's son tied and gagged unconscious in a heap sat Trask, with the image of Striker on the other end of a call.

Logan moved to kill the man, only to take a bullet to the head, knocking him back into brief unconsciousness. When the bullet clattered to the ground the van was at the edge of his vision. If he chased it he would never catch up, but behind him was a school full of people who were in danger, including Storm.

Logan let out a roar charging into the flames, when he burst into the burning building Jean and Cyclopse were already leading people out of the building. He grabbed Kitty as she ran by with a few injured kids.

"You seen Ororo?" He asked, Kitty shook her head and he let her go. He had to find her, when he got Jack back he would need his mother, hell he needed her. He slammed his shoulder through a burning beam sending embers flying everywhere. Movement caught his eye.

"Wolverine!" Berserker called out, he was pinned under a bed from the floor above them. Wolverine ran in grabbing the debri tossing it off the poor boy.

"Ya alright kid?" He asked as the burns on his hands healed, trying not to cough through all this smoke.

"Ya, I was tryin to bust out some of the other kids, Nightcrawler's getting the kids from above us, but some of the younger kids are still back there." Berserker told him, he flicked out his claws clearing a path to the kids.

"Get them out!" He ordered pushing the kids past him, Berserker nodded leading the way.

"Any of ya seen Storm?" He asked receiving only no's and shaking heads. The roll of thunder caught his ear, and he took off again, he felt the rain hit his face when he dashed past a collapsed section.

"Ororo!" He yelled, crashing through her door, she had a torent of rain pouring in.

"Logan! Where's Jack? We have to find him, I can't leave without him!" She told him, Logan felt his heart break as she said the words. If he didn't find Jack she would never forgive him.

"He ain't in here, we gotta go!" He told her, she shook her head raising off the ground as the wind picked her up.

"I can stop the fire Logan." She told him, he ran over to her balcony doors throwing them open.

"Ya can do it from outside, I gotta go find the other kids Ro!" He ordered, the wind shifted to move her out of the room, and the door collapsed.

"Ororo!" He cried out throwing himself beneath the hellish beams to shield Storm from the searing heat. He felt his skin blister and peel away while he struggled to pull her unconscious form from the wreckage.

"Stay *cough* *cough* stay with me Ro!" He pleaded as smoke burned his lungs. He managed to drag her off the ledge putting himself between her and the ground as they fell. He felt the blood pooling in his burnt jacket as he held her to him, trying to move past the shock of all the pain and force himself to his feet.

"Storm! Thank they're over here!" Someone yelled, he felt Hank's large hands on his. Logan's burnt flesh stung as he forced fingers to release Storm.

"We've got her Logan, there's nothing more you can do for her." Hank told him, but he knew that wasn't true, Jack was out there. Her felt his skin peel away as he slowly forced himself to his hands and knees, raw skin knitting back in its place.

"What are you doin Mon Ami?" Gambit asked helping him to his feet.

"Trask, he did this. He's takin Jack to... To striker!" He snarled through the pain, Gambit nodded letting Logan lean his considerable bulk on him.

"I'll come wid ya." He volunteered walking Logan towards his Jeep, since it was one of the few vehicles that wasn't in the burning garage.

"They went south Cajun." He managed pulling himself into the passenger seat.

"The professor's found Jack. They're down at the harbour." Gambit said putting the pedel to the floor. Logan closed his eyes trying to focus on healing. When Storm woke up she would need her son more then she would need him.

 **Okay action isn't my strong suit, but it turned out okay. What do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure you up to dis?" Gambit asked as they pulled up to the harbour.

"We ain't got a choice Cajun." He growled getting out of the Jeep and popping his sore joints. Logan disappeared up onto the scattered cargo. Gambit sighed pulling his bo staff out and join him.

Logan dropped down onto the ship sniffing at the salted sea air in search of Jack's sent. He heard the pop of Gambit getting into a fight, but he'd caught the sent.

"That's far enough!" Trask yelled holding Jack to him with a gun pressed to his head.

"Let him go Trask!" Wolverine snarled while Jack struggled, kicking at Trask.

"Oh no, he's young enough yet. In a few years he'll be hunting you down!" Tracks laughed, Jack looked pale, covered in a sheen of sweat, something about looked familiar.

"Mr. Logan I don't feel good." Jack whimpered, Logan took a step towards him, only to have Trask shove the gun harder against Jack's head.

"I said that's far enough!" He yelled, Logan growled, but stopped moving.

"Yer gonna be fine Jack." Logan tried to treasure him, Trask laughed turning the gun on Logan.

"Oh, but he really won't be." Trask laughed, and Wolverine lunged at him. Shots rang out, and Trask threw Jack in his path. Wolverine rolled around the boy shielding him from the wild spray of bullets being fired.

"Wolverine?" Jack whispered as Logan looked more past him then at him. Six hits, *cough* Logan choked up blood his body going slack and fallng to the side.

"Wolverine! W-Wolverine! Daddy!" Jack's words started of as sobbs, but morphed into an angry howl. His eyes turned white, and two long bone claws sprouted from his hands crackling with electricity as he charged at Trask.

He shot the boy in the shoulder and from a few feet away yet the crack of lightning hit, striking from Jack's claws just before he impaled Trask. The man's body tensed, cracking, and jerking uncontrollably until he fell dead before him.

"Jack!" Logan ground out as the bullets clanked against the metal ship, falling from his wounds. Jack spun around the hole in his shoulder closing quickly.

"Ya feel better now boy? No more aches?" He asked, Jack nodded running to him and hugging Logan's burnt, shot up chest.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I... He shot you!" Jack sobbed, Logan rubbed his back letting that sink in. Daddy... He really was Jack's dad, it struck him that Hank said the boy had his father's last name, and he had to know if Storm had known.

"What's you're last name son?" He asked, Jack looked up at him in confusion.

"Howlett, mommy said my Daddy's name was James Howlett, but it was you in the picture!" He cried, Logan rubbed his back pulling him into another hug.

"That's right, that's the name my momma gave me. You did good son, he would a done worse then kill ya if ya hadn't stopped him. Let's go home." He said getting to his feet, Jack took his hand looking up at him.

"I got claws like you Daddy." He whispered the small silver lining in all this, and Logan chuckled, oh ya he was Ro's boy.

"Ya sure did son, and more over ya got yer Momma's lightning too. That's way better then mine." He told him, Jack smiled following Logan above deck.

"What took ya two so long dese here fellas got real anxious waitin?" Gambit joked, patting an unconscious man on the head. Logan just shook his head taking his boy back to the Jeep.

The professor told them to meet at the hospital, the mansion had been put out, and Collosus and a few others were clearing the wreckage. Logan hobbled in, he and his boy covered in blood. Rogue ran over as soon as the door opened throwing her arms around Gambit.

"Ya big dumb swamp rat! Ya could a been killed! I was so worried." She cried kissing him and clinging to him, Gambit grinned holding her close.

"Have a liddle fait in me cher. Gambit is fine, it's dose two dat kept gettin shot." He assured her, she looked over at Logan who was leading Jack toward the professor.

"Where is she Chuck?" He asked, knowing he would know what he meant.

"She's in critical care, she'll be fine, she simply hasn't woken up yet. If you hadn't been there she would not be with us today Logan." Charles told him, he nodded unable to force words past his lips.

"Is Mommy okay?" Jack asked tugging Logan towards critical care, he shook himself out of his thoughts taking the lead.

"She ain't doin so hot just now son, but she's gonna be alright. Your Momma's the strongest woman I ever met." He told him honestly, Jack nodded wiping at his face. They fond her room easy enough, but what was inside broke his heart.

Storm was laying on the stark white sheets, her skin covered in ash, with long red burns marking up her soft skin, but they weren't so bad. She would be up and about in no time if that was all that was wrong. It didn't explain why she was out though, no that was because of the cut on her head blooming a deep purple.

"Mommy?" Jack whispered going over to her bed and pulling at her desperately. Logan knew exactly how he felt, but she didn't need him yanking things out, or off.

"Jackle!" He barked hefting him up by the middle and pulling a chair over.

"Sit, don't be tuggin on yer momma, she needs ya to sit nice, so she can heal up. Why don't we just... Just hold yer Momma's hand." Logan told him, Jack nodded slipping his small hand under Storm's. Logan pulled a chair to the other side twining his large calloused fingers with her delicate ones.

He had to do something, it wasn't long before he got to his feet and started pacing. Jean came in a few hours later smiling at Jack but it twisted into a frown when her eyes landed on Wolverine.

"Can I speak to you Wolverine?" She asked, he looked up only just then really realising who was in the room.

"Ya, I'll be right back kid." He said patting Jack on the shoulder as he left. Jack looked up and nodded as he went. Jean put her hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Logan I know that you and Storm were close friends, but I think you should go home and help with the mansion. Jack doesn't need you pacing around in there like a caged animal. I can watch Jack, and if she wakes up I'll make sure everyone knows." Jean told him, he snarled at the gall, she had no right!

"I ain't leavin my 'em, either of 'em so take yer damn concern elsewhere." He growled, Jean shook her head trying to calmly reason with him.

"Your not helping either of them like this Wolverine. Jack needs someone who's calm." Jean told him and he snapped.

"He needs his damn dad is what he needs!" He snarled, Jean looked at him in confusion.

"What does James Howlett have to do with you wearing a hole in her floor?" Jean asked, Logan shook his head in exasperation.

"How many years ya known me and ya don't know my real God damn name?" He asked, Jean frowned, giving him a look of disbelief.

"No... No she would have told us!" She denied it, he crossed his arms.

"Why? She didn't tell me? That boy in there just sprouted claws and took a bullet to the shoulder a few hours ago, ask him if ya don't believe me, but I ain't leavin!" He ground out, Jean was too shocked to follow him back into her room. No one bothered him about it again.

Logan was starting to get worried when she still hadn't woken up the next day. He had gotten Jack cleaned up and now he was sleeping soundly under his filthy leather jacket. He's tried to get the boy a blanket, but he would have none of it.

"You best wake up woman, I'm still so damn mad at ya, and yer makin it hard as hell. I just need ya to wake up so I can tell ya how damn stupid ya were not to tell me about my boy. I missed eight damn years! Eight! Should a just told ya the truth from the damn start." He whispered, leaning his head against her shoulder and squeezing her hand.

"Why were ya so damn insistent about us bein nothin? For fuck sake woman I love ya!" He snarled springing to his feet so he wouldn't tell, Jack didn't need that.

"I... I love you too Logan. I'm so sorry I never told you." Storm's voice came out rough and weak. Logan spun around to see Storm looking up at him with a weak smile. He grabbed the ice chips off the table moving back to his chair.

"Ro! I... Ya scared the shit out of us Ro! How could ya be so damn stupid Ro? How could ya think I wouldn't love my son?" He asked letting her wet her throat.

"You were always so independent Logan, you never wanted kids. I never thought you could love me, I was so foolish Logan. I was afraid, I was a coward, but you were stubborn, and foolish too." She told him, he gave her a dry laugh.

"Neither a us is much good at this shit. Ro, please don't make me lose anymore time with ya, or my boy." He pleaded leaning his head against her, she smiled shifting forward to steal a kiss. He smiled against her lips.

"Never again Logan." She swore kissing him again, he groaned in pleasure deepening the kiss.

"Mommy!" Jack's voice broke them apart, Logan laughed as Jack jumped up to hug Storm.

"My sweet boy! I missed you. Are you okay?" She asked hugging him tight.

"Ya, Daddy saved me, and um, I got claws like Daddy's that um, they have um, lightning like when you fly, or get mad." He told her, she smiled wiping the joyous tears from her eyes.

"That's so great baby." She whispered, Jack let her go looking between his parents.

"We don't gotta leave now do we? I like it here, and um we could help fix the mansion again. Please Mommy!" He pleaded, Storm smiled kissing the top of his head.

"We're not going anywhere sweety. I promise, we're home." She told him taking Logan's hand.

YEARS LATER

"Momma Kendall's chasin that poor boy again." Jack called out through the door, Logan's head fell to her bare shoulder.

"Then stop her boy, she's yer sister!" Logan growled, while Storm laughed stroking his bare shoulder.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't know ya was in there." He apologised, Storm nipped at his shoulder.

"I swear we can't get a minutes peace, if it ain't Chuck in our damn head it's that boy, or his little sister at the door." He grumbled, Storm smiled taking his left hand and placing a kiss over the simple gold band they both wore.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my love." She told him, he drove into her hard leaning down to nip at her ear.

"Could do with a bit more a this though." He growled, Storm grinned raking her nails down his back.

"Too true."

THE END!

 **So the end got a little short, but I just felt like that was how it needed to end. What do you think?**


End file.
